Le Sorcier
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Pour remonter le moral aux étudiants, la 7ème année à Poudlard commence par un spectacle. Mais quand Potter s'en mêle en voulant pousser la chansonnette, ça ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde...


**LE SORCIER**

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Ouais, HP est à JKR et j'espère que si elle lit ça un jour (hum hum… ¤à la Ombrage¤) elle ne m'en voudra pas trop du massacre que j'ai fait de son petit WASP chéri :D De toute façon pas la peine de me poursuivre en justice, Mme Rowling, j'ai pas un rond et puis mon ptit copain est futur avocat alors faites gaffe ! Héhé ! Bon je m'enflamme là…Pardon…_

_**A/N :** Bon voilà, là je peux m'exprimer mdr. Oui, cette cinglée de Mely revient avec une OS qu'elle a écrit en 10 minutes, complètement déjantée, résultat de sa fatigue, de son imagination tordue et de son amoooouuurr pour ce cher 'Awy ! héhé…_

_Avant tout les enfants, je tiens à préciser que c'est une fic un peu méchante pour Harry puisque je me moque de lui tout au long à travers la chanson **« Le Chanteur »** de Balavoine que j'ai remixée pour l'occasion héhé ;) Alors les amoureux de Harry passez votre chemin ou bien lisez lol mais ne venez pas me crier après dessus que vous n'aimez pas hein ? loool_

_Bon, allez ! Nous allons donc commencer notre histoire… DANS LA JOIE ET LA BONNE HUMEUR ! Youhoooou ! oui j'ai craqué, il est 2h du mat et faut que je me défoule après cette journée de révisions ALORS DEFOULAGE SUR HARRY !_

* * *

-Pour commencer cette nouvelle année à Poudlard dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré les temps qui courent, j'ai l'honneur de déclarer le spectacle de début d'année ouvert ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde applaudit et le spectacle commença, s'ouvrant sur Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson qui firent un remake de _« I'm so excited_ » des Pointed Sisters. Mais le spectacle commençant à devenir un peu trop libertin lorsque Pansy joignit le geste aux paroles en commençant à se trémousser contre le Professeur Flitwick, McGonagall crut bon d'intervenir en annonçant le prochain numéro.

Neville Londubat, tout rougissant et en tenue d'herbe, dansa un tango avec le Professeur Chourave.

Blaise Zabini massacra l'hymne national à tel point que même le Choixpeau Magique hurla qu'on l'achève.

Lavande Brown chanta d'une voix larmoyante _« Un chaudron rempli de passion » _de Célestina Moldubec, tout en regardant Ron qui, lassé, finit par s'assommer lui-même.

Mais le prochain numéro était de loin celui le plus attendu ; Harry Potter avait préparé une chanson tout l'été sur la musique d'une chanson Moldue, voulant crier tout ce qu'il pensait de Poudlard.

Sous les regards de tous, il monta sur scène, saisit un micro et commença à chanter d'une voix aussi chevrotante que fausse :

_Je m'présente, je m'appelle Harry !  
J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé !  
Etre beau, gagner des Gallions !  
Puis surtout être intelligent !  
Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'sois un peu moins lent…  
_

Tout le monde ricana, impatients d'entendre la suite de cette chanson qui s'annonçait aussi stupide que Potter lui-même.

_J'suis sorcier, à Poudlard avec mes copains _(si si il en a)_  
J'veux être Auror et que ça tourne bien, tourne bien hiiin !  
J'veux apprendre des sorts très méchants !  
Crache-Limaces, Tarentallegra, han han !  
Pour faire danser dans le manoir de Drago Malefoy ! Oh ! Oh !_

Ron fut le seul à ne pas rire, le sort de Crache-Limaces qu'on lui avait administré en 2ème année était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Harry fit alors un saut de biche avant d'entamer son refrain.

_Et partout à Poudlard  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi !  
Que les filles blanches ou noires  
Se jettent toutes sur moi !  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me noient ha !  
Ginny, Cho, Minerva ha !_

La foule se souleva et se déchaîna, morts de rire, sauf McGonagall qui, en entendant son nom, laissa échapper un petit cri et tomba en arrière. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête voulut la rattraper mais hélas elle le traversa et tomba la tête la première sur la table des Poufsouffles.

_Pour les anciennes de Poudlard  
Devenir une rock-star !  
J'veux que toutes les nuits  
Aux côtés de Drago  
Pansy trompe son mari !  
Dans ses rêves pas très cathos !_

Pansy Parkinson regarda alors Harry d'un air très intéressé et un peu pervers tandis que ce dernier continuait de beugler :

_Puis après, un ptit combat contre Voldemort_

_Et tout Poudlard se prosternera devant moi !  
Au moins 1000 points pour Gryffondor !  
On gagnera, tiens dans le cul, Rogue !  
Faudra attendre pour qu'tu vois le grand Potter à la morgue !  
_

Les Serpentards commencèrent à lui jeter des pierres mais Harry, enflammé continuait de plus belle :

_Et partout à Poudlard  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi !  
Que les filles blanches ou noires  
Se jettent toutes sur moi !  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me noient ha !  
Ginny, Cho, Minerva ha !  
_

Ce fut au tour de Ginny et Cho d'aider les Serpentards à jeter des cailloux sur Harry qui ne se prenait décidemment pas pour une Bouse de Dragon.

_Puis quand j'en aurai assez  
De rester leur amant  
Je me barrerai à Privet Drive !  
Comme quand j'avais dix ans !  
Je f'rai pleurer Hermione !  
Je ferai mes adieux à Ron !  
_

Hermione haussa un sourcil sarcastique qui voulait manifestement dire qu'après cette chanson horrible, elle ne risquerait vraiment pas de le pleurer !

_Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Je me battrais contre Voldy !  
Pour pimenter vos vies !  
_

-TA GUEULE, HARRY ! hurla Ron. Arrête de prononcer son nom et de lui donner un surnom en plus !

_Les nouvelles de Poudlard  
Diront que j'suis pédé !  
Que pour les Serpentards  
Je fais honte aux sorciers !  
Ils brûleront ma robe de soirée !  
Saliront mon balai !  
_

Ce couplet-ci fut approuvé par les Serpentards pour scander les paroles en chœur tandis que Potter concluait son œuvre.

_Alors je serai fini  
Et je pourrai crever !  
Dans l'ciel, je cherch'rai Dumby  
Pour tout me pardonner !  
J'veux mourir dans la gloire  
Dans laquelle je suis né !  
J'veux mourir dans la gloire !_

Totalement enflammé, pris de la rock n' roll attitude, Harry fit un geste obscène, fit mine de défoncer une guitare et se jeta sur le public en hurlant « Pogo attitude ! » et en faisant les cornes. Mais au lieu de le rattraper, tout le monde s'écarta et Potter s'écrasa comme une bouse de Dragon sur le sol de la Grande Salle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autantde reprendre son refrain d'une voix plus déchaînée que jamais.

-FAITES-LE TAIRE ! hurla McGonagall, totalement choquée.

-J'VEUX MOURIR DANS LA GLOIIIIIRE ! continuait de beugler Harry, comme possédé, tandis que Flitwick, Ron, Dean et Seamus l'arrachaient à la scène sous les « BOOOOUUHHH ! » méprisants de tous. J'VEUX MOURIR DANS LA GLOIIIIIRE ! OH YEAH !

-Ôôôhh ! Je crois que nous devrions appeler Ste-Mangouste pour un internement, murmura le Professeur Trelawney de sa voix mystique, légèrement effrayée. J'avais toujours dit que ce _pauvre_ garçon tournerait mal…

Mais malgré le mécontentement de tous suite à sa chanson, Harry était content, car au moins, il avait dit haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, même si à présent, tout le monde le chassait. Tout le monde avait détesté sa chanson débile et le huait sauf Luna Lovegood qui murmura de son air rêveur : « Moi, j'aime bien. _Et partout à Poudlard, j'veux qu'on parle de moi, na na na na…_ » fredonna-t-elle avant de se faire assommer par Ron.

-Voilà ! Et surtout ne reviens plus, assassin musical ! s'exclama Rusard le connaisseur en le jetant à la porte du château.

Harry, déçu, se releva tant bien que mal et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui abordait un petit sourire coquin.

-Alors, Potter, tu tiens toujours à me faire faire des rêves pas très cathos ? gloussa-t-elle. Je veux bien réaliser ta chanson si toi, tu réalises la mienne avec Milicent et moi… Tu es d'accord, Harry _Plotter _?

**FIN**

* * *

_**A/N :** Mon Dieu, mon pauvre Daniel Balavoine doit s'être retourné au moins 5 fois dans sa tombe lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit délire vous a plu, décidemment, j'adore imaginer Harry chanteur MDR !_

_Une p'tite review ? ;)_


End file.
